Kingdom Hearts III: One Sky, One Destiny
by Elenna Telrunya
Summary: Did you think that the Organization was totally destroyed? Guess again. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are about to discover how far one is willing to go...to save the ones they love the most. Wanna know who the two survivors of the Organization are? UPDATED 4!
1. Message from Mickey

_Hey there guys...this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction so please be gentle and be sure to review!_

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PRETAINING TO KINGDOM HEARTS! runs off crying _

_Riku: _Now look what you did!

_Kairi: _Awww...

_Sora:_ It wasn't me!

_Riku:coughs _Yeah it was. _coughs again_

_Sora: _HEY!

_Kairi: _You guys are a pain!

_Sora and Riku: _**BUT KAIRI!**

_Kairi walks off_

_sniffles_ Please review?

* * *

Kingdom Hearts III: One Sky, One Destiny

_Thinking of you, wherever you are. _

_We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. _

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: starting a journey may not be so hard. _

_Or perhaps it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they all share the same sky. One sky,One Destiny._

Chapter 1: Message From Mickey

"Sora! Riku!" cried out Kairi's voice as she ran out of their play house, shock and surprise was written all over the poor girl's face. Her two friends watched her as she ran to the with eagerness, apparently clutching something desperately to her.

"What's up?" Sora asked in concern as Kairi finally made it to them, Riku joining him at his side as he too looked at the girl with total concern.

Without another word, Kairi looked up at Sora, showing him the very object she had been clutching as she ran. A bottle. And inside, bore a letter with the King's seal.

"From his majesty?" Riku asked in surprise as Sora snatched the bottle up while tearing it open to pull out the letter.

"How did it get here?" Kairi questioned as well, she too watched as Sora uncurled the letter, rather gently then the way he handled the bottle.

"No doubt by Merlin's magic," Sora replied to Kairi before reading aloud the letter.

_

* * *

Sora, Riku, and Kairi,_

_Organization XIII has finally come to an end. All our hard work has paid off as I have made completely sure that the door to darkness is shut forever. But don't take my actions lightly. There cannot be light without some shadows. The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes. Remember that Sora? Great words of wisdom...but I guess you three are wondering why I sent you this letter._

_Well, Organization XIII might have come to an end as I have stated but you must understand that not all of the Organization has been destroyed. There are two survivors._

_Sora, Riku, Kairi...one of them is important to our worlds...he/she is the key to the rebirth of Kingdom Hearts._

_I know this all is shocking and confusing but I need your help once more. This time, the three of you must work together. Donald and Goofy are already in Traverse Town with Leon and Cloud. I need you to come to the Disney Castle where we will discuss this further._

_The journey is far from over my dear friends...we have one last fight to complete._

_His majesty,_

_King Mickey_

* * *

Sora looked to his two friends with horror in his eyes. "Two survivors?" he asked his friends. "I thought we finished them when Kingdom Hearts was destroyed and we defeated Xemnas?"

"Apparently not, and if this person is the key to Kingdom Hearts rebirth...how are we going to stop them?" Kairi asked as she began to shake slightly.

"None of that matters right now," Riku stated as he turned from his friends. "His majesty needs us. We should leave at once."

"But we just got here!" Sora protested. "And how do you expect us to get there?"

Without explaination, Riku's keyblade appeared in his hand as his two other friends felt the same magic force of the reappearence of their own keyblades. There seemed to be a calling with their keyblades as all three felt a magical force draw them towards something.

"It's a gateway!" Sora cried out. "Guys! Hold up your keyblades like me!" He flipped his blade around, pointing it towards the sky as a light began to emerge from it's tip. Following his moves, Kairi and Riku also did the same, getting the same response.

As the light began to fade, all three friends looked to one another with a huge grin written accross their faces.

"So, anyone up for another adventure?" Sora asked as he smiled very widely as he ran ahead of his friends towards a small boat that seemed to magically appear out of nowhere when the light began to fade.

"Hey, you guys have had all the adventures so far," Kairi stated as she walked over to Sora. "It's about time I joined in for once!"

"And it's time that I fight with the light instead of in the darkness," Riku said as he ran over, jumping into the boat, his keyblade slowly but surely fading away as it had once reappeared. "Come on you slow pokes! Sora...how many times do I have to tell you not to drag me behind?"

Sora let out a heartily laugh. "More then a couple of times," he replied. He too ran over, jumping in the boat, full of excitment. "Come on Kairi!"

Kairi laughed before jumping in the boat with her two dear friends. Almost as soon as she jumped in, the boat began to float off the shore, into the water where a door-like light emerge from out of thin air.

* * *

_Sora: _PLEASE REVIEW! SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!

_runs out into the water chasing the boat _SORA! RIKU!

_Riku: _Paddle faster Sora!

_screams _GET BACK HERE!


	2. The Disney Castle

_Wow, only four reviews. I hope you guys can forgive me for not updating at a fast paste but I'm busy with Band Camp now and it's going to take a bit to get on the computer and update soon. Also, I've been hit with a writer's block and though I have an idea where this is going, it'll take longer typing this up. I'm sure I'll be updating faster when school starts again though I really can't promise when the next chapter will be up. Sorri again but I do hope you like this long chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything based off of Kingdom Hearts! Wish I did though! Then I would have sexy Axel all to my self! Maybe I'd even throw in a little Roxas here or there if I felt like it! LOL...but sadly, I don't own any of them!_

**

* * *

**

**Kingdom Hearts 3: One Sky, One Destiny**

_The way forward is sometimes the way back. - Labyrinth_

Chapter 2: The Disney Castle

Once sailing off of the shore, away from Destiny Islands once more, Sora couldn't help but let out a deep sigh as his home disappeared from his sight once again and a fog type mist started to envelope the small boat. _Just like the train in Twilight Town_, Sora thought to himself as he focused his attention to Kairi who had somehow fallen asleep on his chest, Riku staring out ahead of the boat as if searching for land, although Sora knew he could see nothing. The boat seemed to be floating in a timeless river of skies, a magical road that only Merlin or his Majesty could conjure.

"How long do you think till we reach the castle?" Sora asked a bit quietly, not to wake Kairi up.

"I don't know," Riku addmitted. "It depends on the magic. I don't suspect it will be too long though, since his Majesty's letter sounded a bit urgent."

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "I can't imagine who the Organization members are. I mean, we did defeated all of them, didn't we?"

"Apparently not," Riku stated. "I don't know who could have survived either but I'm actually up for another challenge." Riku looked towards Sora. "At least this time, I get to fight alongside you."

Sora smiled broadly, his arms tightening around Kairi even more at the thought of his friends fighting alongside him. And not just Goofy or Donald this time, but Kairi and Riku! To have the four of them at his side, they would be unstopable!

But why did Sora doubt this thought? Two members of Organization XII didn't seem that much of a threat, but what power could one of them have to make the the key to the rebirth to Kingdom Hearts? Had they not completely distroyed it not too long ago? What if Xemnas was one of the survivors? Was it even possible the King could make a mistake?

"Deep in thought?" Riku asked as he watched Sora's expression doze off.

Sora chuckled as he shook the questions from his head. "Um...," Sora stated. "Sorry. I just have a lot of questions."

"We all do," Riku said. "But they won't be answered until we get to the castle."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" Sora's voice rang out to Riku once again who sighed heavily in an annoying way, his friend having done this since Kairi awoke some thirty minutes ago. At first, his two friends laughed at his comments as he repeated the question over and over again like a child would a parent, but for some reason, the laughing had stopped after the fifteenth time. The once misty fog now circled the boat in a white cuccoon with no hope of dissolving for quite some time. It had been nearly four hours since they left the shore before Sora had the nerve to start playing this charade.

"Enough Sora," Riku growled as he closed his eyes. "Give it a rest already."

"Hey guys," Kairi tried to speak up although it seemed that she only got ignored.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Sora asked, starting up an arguement.

"Guys," Kairi tried again.

"I don't know Sora but you're really ticking me off with the 'Are We There Yet' crap," Riku stated with a very fustrated tone of voice.

"Guys," Kairi started to yell.

"Well excuse me for trying to have a bit a fun," Sora yelled with so much anger.

"GUYS!" Kairi exclaimed though now her voice held a bit excitment as both friends turned to her, looking as she pointed at the white mist that now began to fade away, and a familiar castle coming into view.

"The castle," both boys stated with happiness as they grabbed Kairi's shoulder into a trio hug. Kairi laughed and hugged both boys back as the boat gently floated down to the familiar green garden inside the gorgeous castle. They laughed heartily as they saw Daisy, Queen Minnie, and King Mickey running out with Merlin, arms out for the welcoming.

After hugging and laughing at the merry reunion, King Mickey's face soon turned serious as the three young keybladers looked to the small mouse.

"We have a major crisis on our hands," he stated and motioned them to follow him to the royal library.

"Of course you do," Kairi agreed. "Otherwise, why would you have called us back so suddenly."

"That's true young lady," Merlin agreed. "But I fear that this adventure may be the hardest one yet."

"Oh come on," Sora stated. "We defeated the Organization XIII once! What's the problem with just two members?"

"They aren't our problem," King Mickey said as the royal library doors opened for them. "At least, not this time anyway."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked as he and his friends sat themselves in some nearby chairs as Queen Minnie and Daisy left, closing the grand doors behind them. "The Organization will always be a problem if it deals with Kingdom Hearts."

"No, you guys have it all wrong," King Mickey stated as he ran through some papers, looking for a specific one. "Remember what my letter stated?"

"You mean that he or she is the key to the rebirth to Kingdom Hearts?" Kairi stated curiously.

"Precisely!" Merlin exclaimed. "You see, that key person is the reason we need your help and he/she is the problem."

"But we killed everyone!" Sora said.

"Everyone?" King Mickey asked with a raised eyebrow. "How can you be so sure that you killed all of them? And for that matter, how can you be sure that there aren't more Organizations out there?"

The trio jumped up at that question. More then one Organization? How could such a thing be possible? The King had to be kidding! There was just no way!

"Kairi, Sora, are you still in touch with your Nobodies none as Roxas and Namine?" Merlin questioned as he handed the King a piece of paper that he suddenly found in an old book.

"I can hear her in my head at times," Kairi replied as she looked down to the ground, reclaiming her seat as she did. Her face dozing off into an unreadable expression. She was soon gasping as a bright light engulfed her body.

"Kairi!" both of her male friends exclaimed, trying to reach out to their friend but was thrown back by some sort of force field. It was only a matter of moments later that the light died down, revealing blonde hair, pale skin, and a white gown over a young lady from where there friend once sat.

"Namine?" Sora asked in shock as the young girl raised her head, a bright smile covering her face.

"Hello again, Sora," the Nobody stated as she got a better look at her surroundings. She couldn't help but giggle a bit from everyone's reactions and took the liberty to stand once more and walk about the room, memorizing the whole scene as if she were to never visit again.

"What happened to Kairi?" Riku asked in a cleary upset and angered voice. Kairi, like Sora, was his one true friend from his home and the thought of something happening to either one of them tore his heart in two. He felt sick at the idea that he might never see Kairi again, should Namine decide to stay that way.

"She's here," Namine stated, turning back to them and placing her pale hand over her heart. She smiled softly, walking back over to the small mouse who stood there with his mouth gaped. "You asked if Kairi was in touch with me. Whether or not she realises it, Kairi has the power to summon me, using her body to convert into my own. The same goes for you Sora. It will take some practice, but Roxas is still there, inside you just as I am to Kairi. We are your other selves, another part of who you are and a source of your power. By using us at times, you would have a choice of fighting or if Roxas were to fight using your body while you lay dorment inside."

"But why?" Riku continued to question, anger still in his voice as Namine also noted on his hand clenching into a tight fist. She bore no reaction to this small threat however.

"Truth be told," Namine began in a sad tone, "I would prefer a body of my own, a heart that I should not have to share. I am sure Roxas feels the same way. A nobody is just a realic of heartless, emotionless beings. But Roxas and I were different from that. We had emotions, we had our fears, our worries...ok, so they were probably not ours to begin with but are we to be counted as a Nobody?"

"You weren't the only ones to harbor such feelings," King Mickey finally spoke up as he laid a paper out in front of the blonde girl. "You and Roxas are part of a different organization, or were for that matter. But thanks to Xemnas, the two of you were kidnapped, taught only to live under the expectations of a Nobody."

"What do you mean your majesty?" Sora asked with much curiousity. "And what exactly do you mean by 'more organizations'? How many, exactly, are there?"

"There are many out there Sora," Merlin replied for the small mouse. "Too many for anyone to count. Each organization serving a different purpose. However, Roxas, Namine, and one other were captured from Organization XXXV to be brought into Organization XIII with no memory of their previous encounters and to be taught with specific instructions of using their abilities to create Kingdom Hearts."

"Organization XXXV?" Namine asked, gasping slightly. "And who would this third person be? I neither remember nor felt any other connection to any other member."

Before anyone had the chance to answer or question against Namine, Sora let out a loud groan as he found himself becoming engulfed in the same light that Namine had. Riku growled as he backed away from his other friend, noticing an all too familiar face fading through the light.

"Roxas," Riku growled even more, his keyblade immediately appearing in his hand. What the hell was going on with his friends anyway?

"No Riku!" the King exclaimed as he used a bit of his own magic to make the boy's weapon disappear. "Roxas is not your enemy anymore."

"He tried to kill me the last we met your majesty," Riku yelled in anger. "I don't care if he share's Sora's powers! Is there anyway to seperate the two of them?"

"But then we wouldn't be whole," Namine stated, saddness radiating in her voice as she watched with a bit happiness as Roxas slowly began to open his eyes, taking in the new scene.

"There is," Merlin said. "But that is the second reason we have asked the three of you, well, five of you to come to the castle."

"I'll do anything to have my own body," Roxas stated as crossed his arms about his chest, growling a bit at the sight of Riku, clearly upset by his presence as well. "And who was this third person from Organization XIII that you mentioned?"

"Oh come on Roxas," cooed a spoking and familiar voice from around the room. "Who else in the Organization showed emotions other then you? I mean, sure I kept it a bit well hidden from you but this one is an easy question!"

"AXEL?" the children exclaimed.

* * *

EliasDaemonwing: OK I'll save Sora. Great idea for a fic! Who are the survivors? Personally I hope one of them is Zexion but who knows... Well you obviously... Anyway... Keep it up, update soon!

See ya!

_Well first, thank you for being my first reviewer! Sorry, but this cliffy already tells who the one survivor is. The next chapter will hold some more info on the other survivor but I'm sorry to say that it is going to be an OC one! Thanks again though!_

IceKit: Who came back! Please update soon. I wanna know!

_LOL...ok ok, hope you like the cliffy! That should explain it for ya! Thanks for reviewing!_

AnimeDutchess: gasps no, don't kill them! i'll review! please update again soon!

_LOL, I won't kill them! How could I? Riku is one of my fav characters off of KH! Other then Axel anyway! LOL, thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the update!_

Meinos877: Uhm... I really hope they are Axel and Demyx. They're my favourites!

_Yay! Another Axel fan! I like Demyx but my other favorite is Riku and sorri but the second survivor will be an OC. Can't tell you the details but I promise it'll still be worth the reading! Thanks for reviewing! I'M SO HAPPY I FOUND ANOTHER AXEL FAN!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. Axel's Return

_Sorry this has taken so long to post up and I apologize that it's this short but I have been rather busy as of late. I can't promise when the next update will be but I am currently trying to update my other stories as well. I haven't given up on this story yet so please have faith in it! Thank you to all of my reviewers!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything based off of Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

**Kingdom Hearts 3: One Sky, One Destiny**

_When lost in the darkness, remember the light can be just as blinding. - Anonymous_

Chapter 3: Axel's Return

"Who else would you expect?" the amazing Axel questioned as he appeared from a dark portal behind the shocked keybladers and their nobodies. "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"How?" the three of them exclaimed, turning to Axel who walked towards them, a large grin spread wide accross his face. The nobody crossed his arms across his chest, defying them in not responding so quickly.

"Oh come on," he began slowly and arrogantly. "You don't really believe that I could die so easily right? Besides, you thought I died that one time we fought Roxas...was I not alive when Sora met me?"

"Well yeah," Roxas agreed though his mind was still locked in disbelief. He then jumped slightly as a memory of Sora's ran across his mind. It was when Axel had 'died' and he was mentioning how Roxas had made him feel like he had a heart. As he hit this conclusion, he jumped back in total shock. "YOU HAVE A HEART?"

"Ding, ding, ding," Axel applauded. "Round one goes to Roxas! Took you long enough to figure that one out."

Roxas, Namine, and Riku gasped as they nearly did an anime-type fall to the ground beneath them. Was it really possible? NO! Then that would mean...

"Oh, and I see you figured out the second part," Axel announced as he studied his familiar Organization members' faces. "Course, I can't say I knew this until recently."

"Figure out what?" Riku asked, his eyes narrowed as he held out his key in defense.

"We can't have hearts!" Namine protested. "But that can't be right!"

"Oh, but it is," Axel stated as he sat down in a nearby chair, lazingly hanging his leg off the arms of the elegant chair. "It's the reason the Organization XIII wanted us in the first place. It's the reason why they feared us and had us do all the 'dirty' work."

"So, are we truly Sora and Kairi's nobodies if we have hearts of our own?" Roxas asked as he turned to the king.

"We are not so sure anymore," the king replied sadly. "There is still a connection between the four of you, yet for what purpose that is, we know not. However, it has come to our attention that Organization XXXV is up to something and we're going to need all the help we can get to getting this key back."

"Good luck trying," Axel said with a sly grin. "Not even I know how to penetrate that barrier they have. It's not part of the realm of darkness yet not part of the realm of light either."

"Any clues your majesty?" Riku asked.

"Merlin and I have been working with Axel on this for some time now," he began. "They have some sort of power that I've never seen before. I'm hoping that whatever barrier they have can be broken by your three keyblades."

"And so that's why you called us," Riku agreed. "But what happens if we are able to break the barrier?"

"Hey, no worries," Axel stated. "Afterall, every Organization has a flaw in their group. Three from ours."

"You mean the key?" Namine questioned.

"Yeah," Axel replied. "But we'll have to be quick. This Organization is a lot tougher then the Xemnas group. And on top of that, we only have one allie in their group rather then three."

"So what do we do now?" Roxas asked as he turned to his friend.

"We wait," the king stated. "Until the door of darkness opens once more."

REVIEWERS:

Maux: It has a member of Organization in it, therefore I like it. Not exactly original, but good nevertheless. hope to see an update soon. Axel is a unique character, and although he was probably seen the most in both COM and KH2 he has an air of mystery about him, same goes for Zexion. Well I'll watch the progress with interest.

_Thanks for commenting. I chose Axel because of his unique character and yes, I agree, he was seen the most in COM and KH2. I'm trying to create a background for him that doesn't get rid of who he is yet shares a different side of him that we've never seen before. Hope you enjoy this short update._

Arowen Half-Elven: Oh my goodness, this is just like MY Kingdom Hearts I that I just posted today! I opened it with that ending sequence from the game; that by itself was the first chapter. I didn't reveal what the letter held though. That'll come later.

Just to let ya know, it was SORA who said "From the King?" in the ending sequence, not Riku. I'm obsessive about those things, so I went through the whole final battles and credits again just to make sure I got the quotes right.

Sora and Co. are going to Disney Castle in mine, too, except they went via Corridor of Darkness...but I hate to break it to ya, I think that after KH when the worlds were divided again, Traverse Town ceased to exist. It was made up completely from pieces of other worlds, and when the other worlds were restored, Traverse Town disappeared.

I love the title. I'm writing a KH fic called "Kingdom Hearts I" and an Avatar: The Last Airbender fic called "One Sky, One Destiny", so obviously, I think that's a cool title! giggles

_That has to be one of the longest reviews I have ever read! Thank you so much and I happen to be reading some of your fics though I haven't reviewed since I am barely on. I will as soon as I can though! Thank you so much for the tips and I hope you enjoy the update!_

EliasDaemonwing: Interesting... Axel's alive? Well keep it up! I can't wait for your next chapter.

See ya!

_Yes, Axel is very much alive. He, Sora, and Roxas have a major role in this fic! Thanks and I hope you like the update!_

AnimeDutchess: grins whee! Axel! glomps Axel please update again soon!

_LOL, awwww...poor Axel. Thanks!_

Hyxrst: yay! axel is bak! xD

plz update! this is a really good story -

_LoL, yup, Axel is back! He'll be a major role in this fiction so stay tuned! Sorry the update took so long and I hope you enjoy the new short chappy!_


End file.
